


Stray Fighter

by Kuukkeli



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron sets his optics on a mech with dog ears and tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hnngh, I had this period when I was head over wheels about Optimus having dog ears and tail. Bruh.
> 
> Couple of OCs.

_Illegal dogfights. They flourished in the darker side of Cybertron. This "sport" was very liked among mafias, black market traders and other questionable folk, especially in Kaon where the best breeders and trainers had their fighting pits that could be compared to Hell itself._

_The most popular breed for this was the crossbreed between a cyberwolf and a technodog – the first mentioned for its size and strength and the latter for its speed and agility. But at some point this wasn't enough anymore and the breeders started ever so cruelly crossbreeding technodogs and cyberwolves with regular Cybertronians; some were destined to be coded with the technodog's features and some with the cyberwolf's. Mechs were more preferable than femmes for their framebuild that fit better for fighting._

_This took the dogfights to a whole new level._

Megatron put down the pad but couldn't take his gaze from it. He was bored to near deactivation. He'd rather be in his favorite bar, relaxing but noooo, he had to be in a numbing meeting that he was invited to by the High Councilor, greatly honored Gamma Proxima himself.

"So do we have an agreement, fellow Councilors?" echoed an ancient, soft voice that felt at the same time warm but so... deserted. Perhaps it was the combined doings of long age and being so formal for years on end.

Agreeable nods around the long table signaled that the case was done with. "And you, Lord Megatron?" "Hm?" the said mech awaked from his thoughts and sat up straight for he had slumped a little.

"Do you agree?" "Yes, yes", was the reckless answer. The High Councilor nodded his helm at that and rose from his seat, placing his old hands on the table. "I see everyone has made their decision so I will not keeping you longer, gentlemechs. Have a pleasant day", he greeted and left the room with his young assistant following right behind as the rest of the Council was just getting up and bidding goodbyes to one another.

The Decepticon Leader had no idea what he had just agreed to but it couldn't be that important, right? "Shockwave, what else do we have in schedule for today?" A tall, one-optic mech materialized out from the darkness as he had waited for his Lord to come from the meeting hall. "Nothing major, my Liege. Just a cultural deed and a meeting with the leader of Special Forces", the dark purple mech announced politely.

"And that is it?" the larger mech asked, his voice hopeful. "Yes, my Liege." "Thank Primus! It is not even noon yet and I am already worn out", Megatron sighed and massaged his temple.

"Was the meeting with the High Councilor so... not-so-interesting?" Shockwave was careful choosing his words for he didn't want to sound rude towards his superiors, even though they weren't presence.

Megatron didn't need to say anything; only a single glare told it all. "That aside. You said I have a cultural deed to be fulfilled. What kind of?" "Ah, forgive me, my Liege but I do not know", the smaller mech said humbly, bowing his helm in apology while his antennae fell back a little.

With a grunt, Megatron headed for his personal quarters to get ready for this "cultural deed".

\----

The place looked vast but in reality it was anything but. There was a large, throne like seat reserved for the Kaon Ruler from where he could see the audience and the arena. The arena was covered with a thin layer of fine rusty dust and the surface was stained by large, dark purple spots that apparently have never been cared to be cleaned off.

It gave sudden haunting flashbacks for the gray mech. It was a fighting arena Megatron had spent too much of his life on.

"Ladies and gentlemechs! Welcome to the Grand Finale of Fighters' Championship!" echoed a voice through a microphone from the center of the arena.

Since when fighting of any form has become part of culture?

"Today we have a very exciting final that we all have been waiting for and are about to see! Do you want spilled Energon?" screamed the mech to the mic.

The audience shrieked and cheered.

"I didn't quite catch that! Do you want some spilled Energon?"

Again an audio-splitting cheer filled the air.

"Alright then! Let's bring out the fighters! First up: Cranium!"

A massive pair of metal doors opened and the audience lost it completely. The noise was ground-shaking as a cage with red glowing bars was brought out, pulled by four huge mechs. Inside the cage there was another mech, growling viciously and pacing back and forth agitatedly.

What Megatron was surprised the most about was that he saw something sticking out of Cranium's helm and backside; something that didn't belong there. He dug through his memory files and found out that those... "accessories" were ears and a tail. Very fuzzy and... very much 'moving-on-their-own' accessories...

Cranium howled and tried to get his claws on any close target and the four mechs backed away for the sake of their safety.

"That's Cranium! Now it's time for our second fighter! Give a big hand to Razorback!"

From the opposite side of the arena, another pair of metal doors opened and this time two mechs came forth carrying a smaller cage that had blue bars. As the two mechs lowered the cage, it made a clank-like noise which caused the creature let out a short growl that sounded like a bark.

This one was colorful; grand red, blue and pure silver. It gave a nice contrast to Cranium's pitch black painting that sucked all light around him, save for a few glowing red parts that peeped between the armor joints. Blue ears flattening down against the blue helm and the blue tail lashing restlessly the mech charged and started barking aggressively as it noticed the much bigger mech.

Whoa, wait a minute! A dogfight? They considered dogfighting as culture? Sure Megatron had read about it but he never knew they'd exist, right under his optics. There and then he decided he'd put a direct stop to his cruelty. But the old fighter within him was waking up and out of died habits, he was interested to see the end result. Though, he already knew it; Cranium being at least twice the size of Razorback's; even a blind would figure it out without seeing the fight.

Razorback's attack was blocked by the bars that gave a tiny electric shock and the small mech retreated to shadows.

"Everybody ready? Release the fighters!"

The glowing bars faded away and the two mechs ran towards each other. Megatron watched keenly at the colorful mech; he guessed that he was bred with a technodog and thus he'd be fast enough to avoid the deadly attacks the clearly to be a cyberwolf gave.

Cranium aimed straightly for Razorback's throat but the technodog jumped out of the way just in time and went for the other's neck and bit down with full force. The cyberwolf yelped in rage and pain. A technodog's fangs may be short but their sharpness made up for what was missing.

The black cyberwolf tossed Razorback off his back to metal wall which paralyzed the smaller mech for a moment. He gasped for air and tried to get up but his back and sides were struck by burning sharp pain. Half of the audience screamed for Cranium and the other half for Razorback.

Cranium hauled himself into a new attack and managed to sink his fangs into that pale blue throat, immediately drawing Energon. Squeezing his jaws together, Cranium held his small opponent down, preventing him from counterattack.

Razorback squirmed as pink life fluids began to squirt out of his neck cables.

"Quick, separate the fighters!" the commentator shouted frantically.

Ten security-built mechs ran to the arena; eight of them grabbing Cranium and the rest two secured Razorback so that his helm wouldn't tear off.

Even though these two canine mixtures' behavior was more that of an ironbeast, they moved around on two legs rather gracefully.

Once the fighters were on a safe distance from each other and Razorback was somewhat back on his feet, Cranium charged.

Admirable will power and courage, Megatron thought as his target of interest took the attack without budging or fear and injured Cranium's left optic. Though, Razorback paid dearly for it and he was sent high in the air and then with a sickening crush to the wall.

The small mech fell down on his side and lay there, completely motionless. Energon kept leaking from his throat, forming a puddle of pink fluid under his blue helm. What a grotesque sight.

The large cyberwolf howled victoriously and his supporters screamed his name.

"Seems like we have a winner, folks! Razorback gave a good challenge to Cranium but unfortunately it wasn't enough. I have the pleasure to announce you the winner of the Grand Finale of Fighters' Championship and the ultimate-"

" **SILENCE!** "

The commentator was cut off by a mighty roar. Megatron had raised his hands and was now standing, his normally calm crimson optics full of despise and blazing with indescribable incandescent fury.

"L-Lord Me-Megatron. How... how surprising to see You here."

The audience surged and everybody, except Razorback who still was lying unconscious, bowed deeply. Seems like nobody here had a clue Megatron was here. Just another proof of how illegal these fights were.

"I am deeply upset, disgusted and what most, utterly outraged to see such cruelties and aversions happening in my empire! From this moment, these... these fights", he spat, "are to be stopped immediately. Those who refuse to obey my word will be locked to the dungeons and later executed. Furthermore, the fight was unfair; in every arranged fight, the fighters must be of the same size and yet", he spoke and pointed at Razorback, "yet you put Razorback against Cranium who is two times larger than him!"

The commentator and Cranium flinched at Megatron's raised voice that bellowed in the arena, bouncing from the steel walls. By this time, two medics had arrived to Razorback and gave him first aid although it looked pathetic.

Megatron let his optics wander around the arena, stopping every now and then on some poor unsuspecting mech or femme who cowered away, his gaze so intense it would've cut through ground frost. "Do I make myself clear?" As the place was silent as the grave, he took it as a yes.

"Consider yourself lucky I will not be locking you up", he said with his most deadly tone he used on his disobedient subordinates, referring to the commentator. "Take Cranium to med bay. He is in the need of medical attention."

With that, the Decepticon Leader fled out of the loge down to the pit. "Out of my way, you scum! You are not helping his case!" he growled and pushed the supposed-to-be-medics out of his way and scooped the Energon-stained mess into his arms.

_"Shockwave, I need Hook's med bay empty. NOW"_ , he commanded through his comm. link whilst running back to his palace, his cape fluttering as his rushed steps ate up the distance between him and the med bay. He didn't give Shockwave a chance to ask what was the matter but when Megatron used such a tone, you better act fast whatever the large mech asked.

In two minutes Megatron arrived Hook's med bay and didn't bother announce his entrance. "Hook. I have a task for you."

"M-my Lord. What can I possibly do for You?" The medic was slightly startled by the sudden arrival of his Leader. "Shockwave did report me of Your need for my medical experience but..."

Megatron didn't answer but instead placed Razorback ever so carefully on the examination table, making sure his wounds wouldn't open again. "This", he said sternly.

Hook couldn't believe his optics. A mangled mech with weird, furry shells attached to his helm and even furrier thing on his backside. "What in the- Who did this?"

The gray mech's patience was growing short. "It does not matter. Do whatever you can for this little one to save his life", he snapped. Hook was left baffled with a mech at the Hell's gates in front of him. Not questioning his Leader, the medic started preparing for surgery, calling Gadget for help.

A much smaller mech appeared from the back room and seeing his Lord, he quickly took a bow and joined his superior.

Hook didn't ask for Megatron to leave for it was clear that the gray mech wanted to be there, observe the surgery that it went successful.

From afar, Megatron saw that Razorback was covered in old and new wounds that had never been given medical attention and were healed in rather harsh way; sharp edges and some of the wounds were still open, giving a good view of cabling, joints and hydraulics. The red, blue and silver paint were peeling off in flakes as if someone had painted on old paint, not taking care of this sensitive matter as it was.

Some time passed by and Hook was working on Razorback, not looking too happy about the progress of the surgery. "I have to talk to Lord Megatron. You continue", Hook mumbled to his assistant. The small mech nodded and concentrated on treating Razorback's literally crushed shoulder. The two medics had stripped Razorback from his armor, exposing his lithe protoform with its messy cabling, twisted wires and broken struts, leaving the only color patch on him being from the neck up and the shaggy tail.

"My Lord..." the medic said, keeping his voice down and taking Megatron aside, "I'm afraid his injuries are far more severe than I thought. His back struts are crushed at lumbar curve between the first and fourth vertebrae. There is 85-95% liability for him to be paralyzed from the waist down."

Hook could see Megatron was getting anxious. Was it going to be another innocent life lost in the time of Peace? "Then do whatever you can and more. Isn't it an honor for you to save a life?" hissed the gray mech through his gritted teeth. "It is why I do this job, my Lord", Hook avowed, looking at Gadget trying to fix the little fighter's shoulder.

"Now get back to it. I have some... issues to attend to." The Decepticon Leader made it known very well that he did not want failures or complications.

Hook bowed and went back to Razorback.

Taking one last glance at the little fighter, Megatron left the med bay and strode straight towards the meeting hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may wonder why I called you here in such a short notice, fellow councilors", Megatron said, "but I just came across with something that is extremely unacceptable, that is to say; dogfighting."

The other councilors murmured with each other, whispering to the next one.

"Fellow councilors, I am deeply upset to witness such horrid actions happening under my leadership. I am sure the same is happening right now in Iacon, Praxus, Tyger Pax, Vos... you name it."

Again some whispering, this time more nervous.

Megatron raised his hands to silence the room. "And now what I ask you, Great Leaders and Rulers of Cybertron, to do is that you personally take a good look of the well-beings of your empires for it is yours and mine responsibility to take care of our home. Give the wrongdoers proper punishments, arrange the "fighters" proper havens and medical treatment and stop these cruelties."

The hall was filled with approving pondering after Megatron had finished his speech, even Gamma Proxima looked pleased. "Very well, Lord Megatron. We will take action. But", he lowered his voice, "I assure you this won't be done within a day or a week. This is a long-range matter so do not expect immediate results albeit I will fully invest to your noble request", the High Councilor itemized.

The gray mech felt as the heavy load was lifted off from his spark and shoulders. He blew out a sigh of relief and bowed his head in gratitude. "I am greatly thankful, High Councilor Gamma Proxima. It warms my spark that there still are ones who are worried about the state of our planet. This is all. You may leave now."

Even though Megatron was the one to dismiss the meeting, he was the first to leave the hall. His mind was swirling around the small technodog that fought for his life in Hook's med bay.

Hook was operating Razorback's crushed lumbar curve while his assistant welded the old and new gaps on the little one's armor. It was rather disturbing sight to see the mech without his armor; every cable, strut and joint was visible, the blue ears and tail shimmering in the dull gray mess.

"Hold on, little one..." the medic mumbled as the operation turned out to be a little trickier than he thought.

"What is the situation so far, Hook?" Megatron inquired as he stepped in the med bay.

"Ah, my Lord. Unfortunately the little one went into coma thus I have to be even more careful from now on. But I do have some good news, too", the older medic quickly added, "Those being that Gadget managed to weld the wounds on the little one's armor. Most of the injuries are also fixed but the shoulder and back require more time."

Megatron listened to the list of progress but the word 'coma' stung his audios. "Coma? He went into coma?" Hook winced at his Lord's question. "Y-yes, my Lord. And w-we don't know when he'll wake up. Waking up from coma is very difficult to predict. It could be that he'll wake up tonight or... after... years", he confessed, his voice quiet while voicing the last words.

The Leader growled under his breath but forced his anger to subdue. Instead, he walked to the operation table and laid his onyx black hand on the blue helm and gave it a few gentle strokes. He hated seeing the small technodog half-dead on the table, almost nonexistent chances to be able to walk anymore, let alone to wake up.

That brought up one or two memories to him of time when he was in the med bay after a fight and was told that he would never be able to function properly. But he proved everybody wrong; there he was, very much alive and mobile.

In that moment, Megatron promised the little fighter that he'd take care of him and do whatever he could in his power to save his life, no matter what it took.

He couldn't let the innocent creature to go through what he had to anymore.

\----

The surgery lasted till the end of the day but it had been successful, nonetheless. Razorback was still in coma and for better, peaceful recovery he was moved to the recovery room. Hook attached a drip, a sparkbeat meter and several other tubes and meters to Razorback for Energon and other vital fluids. In the end, there was about ten different tubes and cables taking in or out fluids within the small mech.

It looked like Razorback was recharging but in reality, he had no idea of his surroundings.

Hook and Gadget were cleaning off the post-operative mess such as the operation instruments, spilled Energon, dirt and decaying rust that was found inside Razorback's wounds.

"I hope the little one will pull through. He is given strong analgesic so if and when he wakes up, he will be groggy. If his condition gets worse, I will euthanize him. There would be no point of postponing the inevitable and euthanizing is the only painless way", Hook spoke to Megatron as the gray mech watched Razorback through the soundproof glass. "You have always known what is best for your patient, Hook, and I respect that. I count on you when it comes down to Razorback's health", Megatron replied, his optics skimming carefully the technodog's naked chassis.

"Oh, I didn't know the little one has a name. Razorback... doesn't quite fit for a mech with looks like that", the medic nodded towards the technodog whilst disinfecting the scalpel.

Megatron agreed to that. Razorback had the most beautiful and flawless face – minus the bruises and cuts, of course – the Kaonite Ruler had ever seen.

"Aah, I should be on my duties yet here I am, watching a half-dead creature", Megatron chuckled and turned around to leave.

"Are You going to keep him, my Lord?" came the question out of the blue.

"What?"

"Are You going to keep Razorback? Since You seem to be rather worried about his health?" The medic never took his gaze from his patient as he asked his lord a simple question. Megatron was nailed in place. Was he going to keep Razorback?

"Yes", was the strict answer and without looking back, Megatron disappeared out the door.

\----

"Ah, my Liege. Were You at the med bay?" Shockwave asked as the gray mech appeared in the throne room. Megatron walked past his agent and tumbled to sit on his throne. Primus, this day has given him a major, helm-splitting processor ache. "Is... is there something I can do for You, my Liege?" the purple mech asked, his tone soft.

"Just... go get me high-grade", the tired leader murmured and closed his optics as he felt as if they were on fire.

Shockwave came back soon with a cube of intense purple high-grade and returned to his post.

"Starscream."

"Master?" A slim mech with marvelous, curvy wings walked from behind the throne, his long fingers curling.

"Are there any reports of breeders or trainers being arrested?" The gray mech spoke with a tone that was soft and dark at the same time.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about, Master?" the seeker asked.

"I asked; are there any reports of breeders or trainers being arrested?" Megatron repeated, this time his voice dangerously harsh.

Starscream clearly had no idea what Megatron was talking about so Shockwave came forth and saved the SIC. "My Liege, there is one. Actually, we have a breeder in custody. Shall I call him to be brought here?"

This pleased Megatron and he approved to Shockwave's request.

"Bring the breeder here!" the purple mech shouted and everyone, who happened to be in the room, cut off whatever they were doing, and followed with badly hidden interest how the events would turn out.

Within a few minutes, a mech was dragged in front of Megatron, unharmed, of course. "Do you have any idea why you are here?" the Decepticon Leader asked, his voice full of despise.

"N-no, my Lord. I d-do not have any i-idea", the mech stuttered.

"Well, then. Let me brighten up your memory. I saw something utterly unforgivable today and I have learned that you have connections to such happenings." Megatron rose before the mech would protest and crept closer to the mech on the floor, rage growing slowly but steadily in his glance. "Do not say a word. I have solid evidences; video footage and a half-dead technodog in my medic's med bay, fighting for his life!"

As Megatron mentioned video footage, Blitzwing switched on the holo screen and a video of the arrested mech with another mech showed them provoking two technodog mixtures to fight. "Do you recognize yourself from the video?" Megatron asked as he loomed over the frightened mech who was about to spring a leak.

The mech's vocalizer had shut down so instead, he nodded, his presence reeking of fear.

Megatron straightened himself to his whole height and sighed. "Good. As you confessed your participation to these horrible actions, you will be held in the dungeons for 25 years. Take him away."

Two guards came and took the mech back to the dungeons. The mech was relieved that Megatron spared his life and will suffer judgment of 25 years in prison.

Unfortunately, some others may not get away with this so easily but Megatron had to accept the fact.

Finally, standing up, Megatron dismissed everyone, bid them good night and decided to pay one more visit to Hook's med bay to see Razorback if he was awake.

\----

"Hook. Are you in here? Hook?" the Kaonite Ruler called the medic as he arrived the med bay.

The med bay was dark and empty, only the occasional bleeps and humming of the machines referenced that there was indeed some life in there. Seems like Hook has gone to recharge...

"Oh, forgive me, my Lord. I did not hear You coming, I was in the back room going through the latest information of Razorback's condition", Hook said, switching off the light of his office.

"Any signs of waking up?" asked Megatron, stepping inside the operation room from where the entrance to the recovery room was.

"No. But the information I just read through tells that the surgery had really been successful. His nervous system is re-connecting to his legs and his Energon flow is normalizing, according to the info. It is wonderful that Razorback's chassis is trying to fix itself this soon." Hook admired how perseverant his little patient was.

"May I go in?" the gray mech asked, keeping his crimson optics fixed on his to-be pet.

"Of course." Hook passed by Megatron to unlock the door and let the other in. "By the way, I took the power to re-paint his armor. It was badly neglected and thus the old paint was flaking off. His armor will have a few scars but the smallest ones can be covered. Razorback will get his armor once he is awake and recovered enough."

As Megatron stepped inside the room, Hook left him alone with Razorback for it was more than a silent plea. The Kaonite Ruler took a chair and sat beside the berth. He ran his hand across the pale blue face. Nothing. Not a flinch, not a sigh. Just... nothing. Megatron felt himself an absolute dimwit as he had hoped he'd get some kind of response and huffed in amusement.

There he was, sitting next to a technodog that was in coma. He was scared how fast he had found the creature attractive – the very first moment Razorback had appeared on the arena, Megatron decided he'd make the technodog his.

He took a short glance at the beeping machines and had to re-check. The machine that measured the activity of the processor showed some variation in the curve – it measured clear activity. Razorback was acknowledging Megatron's touch. A spark of excitement flamed within Megatron's very core. He got a little closer to the little mech, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I am not sure if you can hear me, little one, but I want you to know that... I am truly worried about you... and I wish you survive."

Again, he eyed at the monitor. Yes, some changes in the curve. But it might as well just be the machine and not Megatron's voice so the gray mech didn't maintain high hopes.

With his spark sunken a bit, Megatron left the med bay to recharge. He'd be coming back tomorrow... if he just had time, that is.

The med bay fell dark for good as Hook switched off all the light, save for Razorback's room and locked the main door.

\----

The next day was pretty much a blur for Megatron. It was like he was moving slowly as the rest of the world kept on speeding by. All he looked forward was the very brief visits to the med bay but for his chagrin Razorback wouldn't show any signs of waking up.

"Master, we have found a major ring of breeders and trainers. This information came from a reliable source", Starscream declared as he strutted to the throne room, a datapad in his hands. This got Megatron's interest to grow but he still shot an ugly glare at his SIC. "Well then what are you waiting for? Go! Take your brothers and go!" the large mech roared.

"Y-yes, Master! Right away!"

The seeker scurried away with his brothers to fulfill his master's request. Megatron vented a sigh, shaking his head. Getting up from his throne, he walked to the main console, keyed the number of Hook's office and waited until the familiar face appeared in the monitor.

"My Lord. What may I do for You?"

"What is Razorback's condition?"

"I just re-checked his back and it is healing as expected. As is the rest of his chassis. There is nothing to be worried about, my Lord."

'Excellent.' "Keep up on the good work, Hook. I will be coming later when I have time." The good news eased his troubled mind and spark.

"Of course."

"And keep me up to date on his condition", Megatron added quickly before cutting the connection.

Shockwave came to his Leader, curiosity swirling in his processor. "You seem to be quite fond to this... technodog, my Liege?"

Megatron raised his optics from the dark monitor to meet the single red optic. "My dearest Shockwave, am I not allowed to worry over my property?" "O-of course You are, my Liege", the purple mech said, taken aback, "It is just that... it is only been one day and – not offend You in any way – it looks like all You can think about is that creature."

"And is that a bad thing that I care for my to-be pet?" Megatron smirked, turning to face his agent fully, his ruby glance burying into Shockwave's core. The smaller mech was feeling a little hot because his chassis temperature was rising out of embarrassment for questioning his Leader's actions. "N... no, it is not a bad thing. Forgive me, my Liege for questioning", he consented, bowing his helm in shame.

Chuckling at his agent's behavior, Megatron patted Shockwave on this shoulder. "Do not worry, Shockwave. Razorback will not cause any troubles to you if that is what you are nervous about."

Shockwave didn't have a chance to say back as Megatron was already gone, heading to med bay.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was filled with uneasiness and short temper as Megatron was starting to get more and more anxious for his to-be pet hadn't woken up from the coma. It really was gnawing at his sanity.

What did ease the tension in the air was the fact that Starscream had arrested the ring of breeders and trainers. The criminals were punished; most of them were put in the dungeons but the very few got the death penalty. Megatron hated to pass the sentences and now he had 50 technodogs and cyberwolves under his roof.

Even though his subordinates offered their help to give the creatures a decent home, there simply wasn't enough voluntary mechs or femmes to do that.

Starscream had taken a small yellow but permanently blind technodog puppy under his wing. Shockwave adopted a light blue mech that had a bad processor damage and because of that the technodog couldn't walk straight and had spasms from time to time.

Eventually, there were no more volunteered care-takers in the palace; even those, who proved to be dedicated of taking care of a technodog or a cyberwolf, weren't able to take any more. In the end, there were about 15 technodogs or cyberwolves inside the palace and the rest were given away to loving families. Of course, some of the ex-fighters were too aggressive and thus couldn't been given away. Those poor souls ended up being euthanized.

Other cities around Cybertron weren't so quick in action but some progress had occurred; single breeders and/or trainers had taken to custody and some fighters had been taken to safety.

 _"My Lord! Come to med bay at once!"_ echoed Hook's agitated voice from the communication monitor in the throne room.

The gray mech didn't need to be told twice and he rushed past his subordinates and down the grand hall. Starscream, who was coming from the archives, nearly was hit by his running master as he rounded a corner. The pads he was carrying fell from his hands on the metal floor with multiple clanks and the scream that escaped from his vocalizer wasn't that manly. "M-Master? What is the matter? Are we under attack? Master!"

But the shout fell on deaf audios.

In the matter of seconds Megatron arrived the med bay, his vents wide open and his cooling system circled fresh air as fast as it could. "What is it?" he asked roughly, panting.

"He has woken up from the coma", came the eager reply. Hook was visibly thrilled about Razorback's awakening and he returned to the recovery room.

Megatron followed in suit, excited to see the little technodog.

The ex-fighter had his optics half open but still open enough for Megatron to see the dim light blue color shining from the hazy orbs. The Decepticon Leader got closer and he was about to pet Razorback's helm when a faint growl welled from the technodog. It was weak but still there.

"You do not want me to touch you, do you?" the larger mech smiled and withdrew his hand. Razorback gazed Megatron with his tired but incredibly piercing optics, his ears folded against the curve of his helm.

"He is under strong analgesics and sedation so he might not understand what is going on. I have some data work to do so I leave You with him. I will talk about his rehabilitation later once he has gained more strength and weight", the medic called out over his shoulder.

Once the room fell silent, Megatron observed his to-be pet. What a beauty he was! Even without his armor Razorback was beautiful. The blue ears twitched slowly back and forth, trying to listen to the different noises the machines made.

Megatron couldn't come up with any kind of conversations so he settled for staring back at Razorback. After a few seconds the smaller mech couldn't take the optic contact anymore and he tore his blue gaze from the other's.

Razorback wanted to change his prone position but because of all the tubes, cables and whatnots, he couldn't. With a rather pathetic whimper, he gave up. It hurt so badly despite the medicines that had been stuffed into his chassis.

"Do not move, little one. It is vital for you to stay still", the Kaonite Ruler spoke, his voice warm and gentle. Razorback looked back at Megatron and it seemed to the larger mech that the technodog understood what he said for the small mech pressed his helm on the pillow, a sigh slipping from his bruised, plump lips.

"That's it, little one. You need your rest."

Razorback closed his optics and with a low groan he drifted into recharge.

It was until now Megatron noticed the small yellow mech on the other side of the room, lying on the berth. The gray mech walked beside the berth and took in the sight. So this was the blind technodog Starscream took in, huh? Apparently brought here earlier today.

He petted the small one who flinched but allowed him to continue. The technodog was in fairly good condition, save for a few bruises and dents on the armor.

"You are pretty little thing. You are lucky to have Starscream as your owner", the Kaonite Ruler murmured, happy to see the other giving him a clumsy smile.

The petite mech wagged his stub of a tail. This one really was cute.

Megatron stayed there petting the puppy, not knowing how fast the time flew.

It was until Hook came back to med bay. "My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, You are here. Good", the medic said with a tone that revealed him being tired but satisfied of his Lord's presence. "There was one thing I had to say before I left. I would rather keep him here at least a month. That is the best way for me to ensure Razorback's proper healing."

Megatron nodded as he understood. "And what about these two?" he referred to the yellow and light blue technodogs.

"Their injuries are not as severe as Razorback's so they are to leave about in a week and a half. Why?"

The older mech didn't answer but shook his helm. "It does not matter."

Hook raised his optical ridges and shrugged. "I went through Razorback's history and data and I found some rather disturbing information but unfortunately I know as much."

"Like what?" the other asked, rising on his feet.

"Like these two little ones, Razorback was bred in the breeder's custody and he never got education of any form. He was purely trained for fighting. Plus, I figured out that the traumatic events Razorback was forced to go through, might have caused him PTSD, a malignant one at that", Hook lectured, his voice sad but formal.

"Is there any cure for that?" Megatron was determined to know. "Well, psychotherapy and medication together are proved to be effective. But most importantly what Razorback requires now is a loving, compassionate and dedicating home which can offer both safety and support", the medic explained, "And without a doubt, You, my Lord, can offer such a home."

"And if I am not able to give the requirements you just mentioned? Is there alternative form of treatment?" Megatron asked out of curiosity, though he already knew he wouldn't like the other option that was to come up.

"Since Razorback's PTSD might be malignant, he could be put into a special psychiatric health care but I have to be absolutely sure about it. In the end, the severity of Razorback's PTSD ultimately defines it what treatment we will use on him. Let us pray the Gods it is not as bad as I predict."

Grunting is agreement, Megatron excused himself out of the med bay to digest the information he just received.

\----

The month rolled by, and most of the time Razorback was in recharge, not knowing the casual, fascinated visitors buzzing around him. The yellow puppy and the light blue technodog were taken out of the med bay by Starscream and Shockwave couple of weeks ago and were doing excellent, mainly thanks to Hook's professional treatment, his assistant and good fortunate that was blessed upon them by Primus.

Razorback had healed over the expectations, too, and there had been no complications.

There had also been improvement in the section of arresting breeders and trainers and bringing them to justice across Cybertron. Though, there still were some of them hiding away from the law enforcement; others escaped, others changed their lifestyles and left their past lives.

"Razorback, please, stay put!" Gadget begged as the little ex-fighter barked at him, making sure the stranger wouldn't come closer.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?" Hook was astonished to see Razorback very much up and trying to tear off the tubes and cables. Luckily the medic had told to his assistant to attach the technodog to the berth with a leash. As seeing the leash didn't do much to calm down the ex-fighter, Hook had to throw himself on top of Razorback. "I keep him down, you sedate him!" the medic ordered, struggling to keep the squirming mech in place.

Gadget quickly took a syringe, filled it with sedative and carefully searched for a vein for the needle. The proper vein was found soon and the assistant emptied the contents of the syringe.

Soon enough, Razorback relaxed and fell into sedation. "I think he's ready for physical therapy", Hook huffed, his vents wide open from the little fight, "Call Lord Megatron here. I have to tell him about this."

The smaller mech nodded and ran to the communication monitor. "My Lord, Hook needs to see You right now", he spoke to the monitor.

Megatron didn't miss one astrosecond and arrived the med bay in a flash.

"You wanted to see me, Hook?"

"Yes. To what it looks like to me, Razorback is ready for physical therapy."

Megatron didn't quite catch that and his expression showed it. Hook cleared his throat and explained that Razorback needed to strengthen his legs and basically learn how to walk all over again, just in case.

"And how long this physical therapy would take, approximately?"

"Mostly – and honestly – it depends on how cooperative Razorback is", Hook admitted.

"What if I try to tame him first? Would that help you case?" the gray mech asked, shifting his gaze from Hook to sedated Razorback.

"I am truly sorry, my Lord, but that might take too long and in that time, his legs may stay in a state where they cannot function correctly", the smaller mech apologized, "And thus it is better for Razorback's future to start the physical therapy right away."

At first, Megatron didn't reply but then nodded. "Was that it? You didn't have anything else to inform about?"

"No, nothing else, my Lord."

Taking one last glimpse of his to-be pet and petting the helm gently, Megatron exited himself from the med bay.

The Kaonite Ruler paid a rare visit to the small temple of his palace in order to get his thoughts straight.

The light high above in heavens shone through the stained glass, filtering into multiple colors; garnet, lapis lazuli, yellow, orange... The festival of colors playing on the altar and Megatron's ash gray armor, making him look like a target of a paint ball war.

Different scents danced all around him, tickling his sensors and trying to make him to sneeze. Nonetheless, this was pretty much the only place for Megatron to get some of much needed peace. He really should go here more often...

Rendering a silent prayer, he lifted his weary optics to the grand icon that imaged Primus with his 13 saints, the very first Primes.

He heaved a sigh, got up and headed to the bridge.

\----

Two weeks in and Razorback's therapy was paying dividends; his legs were getting stronger and stronger and there were no problems in walking, either.

Hook administered a simple therapy upon the technodog – running on a treadmill. At first it was just slow walking but as days ran by and Razorback was progressing, Hook would move to the next level and increase the speed.

Of course, this happened only under his supervision and two weeks forward, Razorback was his fit and healthy self. His other chassis parts, such as his back and shoulder, were trained as well along with his legs.

Now it was down to Megatron to get the technodog to behave and teach him some manners. And come up with a better name for 'Razorback' reminded too much him of the dogfights.

Oh yes, there was also that Razorback had to be taught to speak... Frag, he really needed some help with these situations! Luckily he had Starscream, Shockwave and Hook.

\----

The retraining of the technodog turned out to be much more difficult than Megatron had imagined. The little ex-fighter didn't allow him come anywhere near and if the larger mech did come too close, Razorback would cower away and glower at him.

The time in the poor living conditions and the trainer's way to handle the fighters may have had an irreversible impact on Razorback's behavior. If Megatron couldn't tame Razorback, the only solution would be for the lithe mech to be put down. But he would do everything he could to prevent that from happening.

The Decepticon Leader had to leave Razorback alone in his quarters for he had important things to do and during the gray mech's absence, the young mech released his frustration, rage and fear on the furniture. And when Megatron came back, he was met with utter mayhem; his berth covers were shredded, pillows torn apart and bite marks every place imaginable.

Someone had literally _butchered_ his poor berth.

And now that someone was growling under the what used to be berth.

"Razorback..." All he got for a reply was more growling. Sighing, Megatron knelt down to peek under the berth and when he did, a pair of blazing, almost white optics stared back. Razorback snarled and barked as if he was about to attack. "Stop that and come out." The little mech did not obey the 'come out' –command but at least he stopped growling.

Megatron took a box of gel Energon treats and sat on his berth... or what was left of it and waited for Razorback to come out. When there wasn't even a flick of a blue dog ear, the gray mech placed one gel treat in front of the berth. Still nothing. Perhaps Razorback wanted some privacy... Well, too bad because he had to tame the aggressive technodog. And so he fetched a collar and a leash he had bought some time ago and returned to the berth, the leash dangling and making quiet clink noises every now and then as the attachment chain hit the glowing red metal leash.

As half an hour ticked by and there was no sighting of the stubborn little mech, Megatron picked up the gel cube and held it down so the other could see it. A few seconds more and a low rumble was accompanied by a whimper.

'As I thought...' "Come out and you will get a treat", he cooed to the little one. But Razorback was smart; he knew that if he came out, the stranger would collar him so he would just wait until the mech leaves the room. But that was easier said than done; his tanks rumbled constantly in the need of refueling and within about half an hour, Razorback crawled out under the berth but from the other side. He crept on all fours around the berth, scowling at Megatron this whole time.

"There you are", the larger mech said, glad to see the little one in the light.

Razorback slinked to the corner, curling up. Megatron put away the gel cube and the box as well as the leash. "You seem to hate it here. I bet you would rather be out there, on the streets." The technodog just flicked his ears, curling up tighter.

"You should be given a new name. I will not allow you to live with such a foul name for the rest of your life." This caught Razorback's interest and his raised his helm to look at his new owner. "I have searched for a fitting name going through numerous of designation lists and I found couple pretty good. Do you want to hear them?"

Not getting a verbal answer but a blink of pair of the most light blue optics, he smiled. "What do you think about 'Orion' or 'Optimus'?"

Razorback seemed to think as he turned his gaze away from Megatron and stared the floor in front of him. After some time, he scratched the metal surface once... Apparently it meant the first option.

"Are you sure?"

A short growl made it clear; Orion it was then.

Orion rested his helm back on the floor, hiding his attractive face. Megatron rose from the berth, taking the leash ever so carefully causing no sound from it and slowly walked towards the technodog. This little one had to be subjected, much to Megatron's dislike but it would pay off in the future both to Orion and him.

Though, Orion heard even the tiniest of sounds and he spun around to see what was going on. Seeing Megatron coming towards him triggered the alarms within the small mech and he could have escaped under the berth but the training was deeply rooted; never turn your back to the opponent. He tried to back away but the fragging wall was on the way!

Megatron closed in on Orion and destabilized this out of balance on his side with ease. Orion growled, barked and clawed but in vain. The gray mech's large palm kept his helm in place. "I do not want to hurt you, Orion. Calm down", he spoke affectionately but firmly.

The small mech was furious! He had gotten out from the Pit he had lived in so long and now he was being humiliated once again!

After about 15 minutes of squirming and struggling, Orion was starting to give up. His silver and blue legs drew closer to his frame, his tail between his thighs and the growling turned into whimpering of defeat.

The larger mech waited for 5 more minutes for Orion to subdue and eventually he removed his hand. Orion didn't even flinch and he knew when he was defeated. He remained on the floor, his chest plating rising and falling rather fast.

Orion shivered throughout. Was that... normal? To be sure, Megatron took Orion in his arms and noticed that the technodog was rigid with terror. Was this one of the PTSD symptoms?

"Everything is alright, Orion. You are safe", the older mech murmured, stroking the pale blue cheek. He hugged the technodog, indicating that there was nothing that was going to hurt him.

Finally, after some time that felt like an hour, Orion calmed down and wanted out of Megatron's arms. The said mech freed the technodog who retreaded to the very same corner he had been taken out of. Slumping into a ball of still slightly shivering metal, the young mech made it clear he did not want to be disturbed from now on.

Megatron accepted this and disappeared to his wash racks. Now a hot, steamy shower would do the tricks to his old, aching joints and armor.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron didn't get much recharge last night for his berth was completely destroyed and all lumpy and because of the technodog whining and growling in the corner.

As he opened his optics, the sun was already high in the sky, its light illuminating the room. His red orbs scanned through the room and not once they met the red and blue creture. This was slightly unnerving; a technodog that was highly unpredictable was now hiding somewhere. 'I would rather keep my feet and legs, thank you very much', he thought as he carefully swung his feet over the edge of the berth.

He walked to his console and pressed some buttons. "Repair- and cleaningdrones, come to my quarters immediately", he spoke to the speaker.

Now all he had to do was to find Orion. He was sure the little one wouldn't appreciate the presence of the drones, fuzzing all around him as he was aggressive and scared. After all, he didn't want his drones to suffer the same fate as his berth and some of the other furniture had.

The Kaonite Ruler checked every single room and hiding spot but didn't see even the tip of a blue tail... That's until he heard steady, calm breathing coming nearby. A smile found its place on the light gray lips and Megatron peeked under the berth and what do you know; Orion was recharching on a makeshift nest-like pile of sheets. "Orion, wake up. I have important things to do today and I would hate to leave you alone here", he spoke with a soft tone.

Orion let out a long growl but regardless his desire to stay there, he obeyed and crawled out. Megatron held the collar and the leash but didn't move. The small mech knew what was about to happen and so he sniffed the collar thoroughly before the older mech was able to slip the black collar around Orion's delicate neck. The pendant – it had onyx and silver twin swords crisscross and a purple Decepticon insignia made out of amethyst on it – clinked against Orion's armor and reflected the light of the sun so nicely. Yes, it looked good on him. Very good, indeed...

"There. Shall we go, then?" the Decepticon suggested and rose to his feet, gently gesturing Orion to get up by gently tugging the leash.

Orion hated this but since he'd been submitted by his new master, he had to obey. They exited the quarters and headed to the throne room. All these new smells and places were both terrifying and exciting to the young mech. Megatron had a tough job to keep Orion in check for this wanted to attack every passer-by.

Normally, Megatron would've arrived the throne room within about 3 minutes but now it took him at least 5 times longer. There was also the near death match between Orion and Lockdown, one of the new guard-wolves, which belated the duo.

Inside there were Starscream and Shockwave with their pets, Blitzwing and Soundwave. "Ah, Master. Good morning. Did You recharge well?" the SIC greeted, the yellow puppy safely in his arms.

Megatron was about to answer when he felt a strong pull in his arm. Orion had lost it and exploded into an attack. There were two technodog, right in front of him! Luckily, the Decepticon Leader's reactions were swift and he managed to press Orion on the floor before further damage.

The yellow puppy, named Bumblebee, was confused and therefore he whined quietly. Blurr, Shockwave's pet, on the other hand almost jumped out of his armor. "It is alright, Blurr. Orion won't be able to harm you", he soothed his scared pet.

As soon as the red and blue technodog was down, he stopped growling; he acknowledged Megatron as his master. "Although you are not taught to manners, I will not allow you to attack my subordinates nor anybody else", the larger mech spoke harshly, "Do you understand?"

Orion let out a fearful bark. "Good. Come now."

The technodog did as was told and this time kept his optics on the floor. "You shall get your little punishment later", Megatron grunted, not turning his helm to meet Orion as he sat on his throne and guided the small mech to lie down at his feet.

This little feral really needed to be taught to manners.

Starscream and Shockwave didn't seem to have problems with their own pets for Bumblebee and Blurr were behaving very good.

"How is Blurr? I have learned that he has a processor damage", Megatron asked Shockwave apologetically, nodding towards the still shivering technodog. "He is getting better, though the spasms cannot be cured. We will live day by day", the purple mech replied, petting the lithe technodog.

"What about Bumblebee?" the gray mech turned to his SIC.

"He has learned to walk around and find his path on sound basis", the seeker smiled and tickled his little pet who giggled and wagged his short tail. "Is... Orion making improvement?"

Megatron casted a glance mixed both hope and despondent on Orion. The red and blue technodog could feel how the icy stare buried into the back of his helm and for that, he stayed completely still. "I am... making some progress. Cannot say if it is outward." "It would truly be a real shame if Orion had to be... put down", Starscream said with sincerity, though lowering his voice as saying the last two words.

The older mech couldn't agree more. Now that he had Orion, pretty much the last thing he'd do right now was to give up on him. The little ex-fighter had so much potential in him, so much will for life!

The whole day went in the throne room, Orion ever so nicely beside him wherever the Decepticon Ruler might go. Since the little mech had behaved so well, Megatron would reward him once they're back in his quarters... though not right away.

\----

"Here we are again. Although, you must be punished for what you did today. I cannot ignore your attempts to attack my people", the large mech said as the door slid close behind him.

Megatron was very aware of the fact that Orion was hungry but he'd banned the treats from his pet until dark. Orion went to his corner, keeping his optics on his master, hunger and plea shining from his orbs.

The gray mech sat on his brand new couch – the former one was mildly said torn apart by this gorgeous being – and shook his helm. "Not until dark. This is your punishment for bad behavior. If you do not wish to have any more punishments, you will have to learn to behave." The message seemed to sink in as Orion rested his helm on his forearms, cycling a heavy sigh.

With that, Megatron took a datapad that Hook had given him. It was filled with Orion's information about his possible diseases and other data that he should know about. His reading peace was broken with the technodog's impatient bark. Lifting a finger, Megatron silenced his pet. "One minute more for your punishment."

Orion really was smart; he zipped it after getting the first warning and remained silent the rest of his punishment.

The Kaonite Ruler looked from the corner of his optic and saw it was dark already. Smiling, he got up and retrieved the familiar box from earlier. "Very well, you have suffered your punishment. Now come here to claim your reward." Orion recognized the silver box and started crawling on all fours towards Megatron, his tail wagging all the way and the leash dragging behind.

"That's it, Orion. Good little pet", Megatron purred. "Sit."

Orion tilted his helm to the side a little but sat down on his knees.

"Open mouth", the older mech held up one gel cube. The technodog looked at the other and leaned closer, his mouth open. Megatron popped the treat into that waiting mouth, his thumb brushing the dark gray tongue gently. The cube broke into tiny pieces as Orion closed his mouth, some pink fluid trickled out from the corner. Quickly enough, he licked it, only getting more Energon on his chin.

"You will just make a bigger mess if you keep up doing that. Here, let-" But his help wasn't welcome and Orion evaded the black hand that was about to touch his face. "Still not wanting to be touched? Do not worry; from now on, I will not touch you if you do not wish so."

As Orion had finished the first cube, he wiped the Energon on his chin with the back of his hand, licking the hand clean. "Do you want another one?" the larger mech out held a new cube and with a hint of hesitation, Orion sunk his teeth into it and swallowed it.

After feeding the technodog, Megatron filled a cube of high-grade and immersed himself in reading the reports he had been given along the day. The red and blue technodog retreated to his corner and from there – without Megatron noticing – kept a close optic on his master.

Before long, the Kaonite Ruler's energy level meters began to bleep quietly, saying it was time to go to recharge. Orion had been knocked out cold long ago, his arms and legs sprawled.

Taking one final look at Orion, Megatron lie down on his berth and let the silence slowly swallow him.

\----

As days and weeks passed by, Orion became more and more accustomed to Megatron and his closest officers. Though, he still had slight problems in trusting them but they would have to 'let things evolve on their own, slowly and surely', as Hook had said. The technodog even allowed Megatron to touch him for the first time when they were in the throne room waiting for Soundwave to report from his data collection mission.

Megatron had noticed that whenever Orion was feeling nervous, sad or upset, massaging the space between this' optical ridges would help the little mech to relax.

One morning when the Decepticon Ruler was waking up, he felt something heavy on his feet. Sitting up, he saw Orion recharging, his upper torso resting over the charcoal black shins. How Megatron was going to get up from the berth without disturbing his pet's slumber? Carefully he slid his legs from beneath the lithe beauty.

Just right then Orion shifted on the soft sheets, growling in his recharge that there was no more warmth he could curl up against. This time, Megatron wouldn't wake him up but rather leave him to gain his energy levels on healthier measures. Playing 'toss' for hours on end with Bumblebee and Blurr drains the energies out of even the fittest of mechs.

"Alright, let's try again. "Femme sits on a crystal chair." Now repeat", Hook spoke, his voice having a slightly annoyed echo. Orion tried to form words but nothing came out. "Hmm, seems like your vocalizer is still a little bit rusty... but with time it should come to know its function, sooner or later", he smiled as Orion's shoulders slumped at his own slow progress in learning to speak.

Blurr and Bumblebee had mastered the skill of speech fast and encouraged the red and blue technodog to do so as well – 'Come on, Orion. You can do it!', 'You can't stay mute for the rest of your life', 'I bet he has the most beautiful voice there is', 'Yeah, yeah. Like... even angels would be envious' – to the point where Hook snapped at the two hyper and bubbly dogs and threw them out of the med bay. "Really, those two... They're driving me to early retirement."

Orion giggled quietly as he heard whining outside the door. "We're telling Starscream and Shockwave you're being mean to us!" they barked.

"And I'm telling them their lovely pets disturbed your lessons", the medic said as he walked back to Orion, "As it would seem, there's no point of continuing the lesson so you are free to go. Just... promise you'll rehearse."

The technodog nodded, hopping down from the chair. He thanked the medic by nudging his palm with his helm, earning a gentle rub behind the ear. "I have faith in you, Orion. You'll be able to speak eventually. I can see it in your optics." That raised Orion's spirit and gave him motivation to try harder. After all, he didn't want to let the nice mech down.

Megatron was walking down the corridor towards the med bay to get Orion when a flash of yellow and blue dashed by. "Hiya, boss!" the yellow technodog beamed, Blurr right on his heels. "Do not cause havoc like you did the day before yesterday", the older mech warned but the warning fell on the walls; the mischievous duo was already gone.

The young mech had been aware of Megatron's arrival long before the said mech even rounded the corner to the med bay. As he stepped inside, Orion skipped to him, his Decepticon pendant clinking against his armor like a silver bell. Megatron chuckled as he petted the smaller mech. "How did he do today?"

"Honestly, not so good but we are making progress. He tried to enunciate words so hard it will not be far away for him to speak", Hook said, giving a warm smile to Orion. "Bumblebee and Blurr were here but all they did was disturbing my teachings. I should recommend Shockwave and Starscream to watch after them better..."

"So Orion actually is learning?" the gray mech changed the subject back to Orion's lessons. "Yes. He is clearly taking in everything we have studied so far but his vocalizer just simply cannot voice any words. I would prefer that You, my Lord, rehearse with him yet today."

Megatron nodded at that and returned his attention to his impatient pet as the red and blue technodog had barked and clawed a little at his armor. Kneeling down, he picked Orion up in his arms and left the med bay, thanking the medic.

\----

The Kaonite Ruler was on a walk with his pet in his Crystal Garden. Orion observed everything around him, especially the vast, bright sky above them. Seekers, Aerialbots and other Cybertronians that were able to fly, rushed high in the air, leaving trails of exhaust fumes behind them.

"Sk-sky", Orion mumbled, his voice soft and tremulous. Megatron was caught by surprise to hear such a delicate and fragile voice coming from the ex-fighter. "O-Orion? Was that you?" he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The young mech had a puzzled expression on his pretty face but still he grinned. It's been almost a year since Orion became Megatron's pet and now he spoke for the very first time!

Megatron couldn’t believe it. Orion spoke...

The older mech strode to the other and without thinking, grabbed him into a tight hug. "You spoke... you finally spoke..."

Orion nuzzled the broad gray chest plating and proved that his vocalizer worked by saying Megatron's name... though it came out more like 'Megarron' but he’d learn to say it properly in no time.

The larger mech could've shouted the whole Cybertron that Orion could speak from the top of his vents but he had to suppress the urge and settle for hugging him. This marvelous news had to be told to the rest of the palace. Kaon could wait... at least until Megatron had claimed Orion fully to his own.


	5. Chapter 5

"But you promised! You promised to take me to the Mid-Year's Festival", Orion whined, tugging his owner's arm. Megatron sighed and massaged his temple.

"Yes, I know I promised but my duties do not know concepts 'free time' or 'being alone with my pet'", he grunted, his processor getting more and more aching by the second. "You either go with Starscream and others or stay in the palace. That is my final word."

With that, Megatron turned around to walk to the bridge, flicking two of his fingers to Orion to follow. "You are no fun", the disappointed mech mumbled.

It pained Megatron's spark to break his word. Orion had looked forward to this event so eagerly and now he couldn't go... unless he went with Bumblebee and Blurr. But there was a small twist in that; Orion was loyal to Megatron and would go wherever the older mech went... or didn't go. "I think I'll just... stay with you", he acquiesced, "I mean, there's always the next year", he added, failing to smile and sound convincing.

"You really can be stubborn some times, my dearest one", Megatron murmured, ignoring the other's tone and giving a peck on the top of the blue helm.

\----

Pink, green, yellow, blue and all kinds of fireworks pained the sky with different shapes and colors. Blurr was shivering a little but Bumblebee on the other hand was squealing with excitement even though he couldn't see.

The yellow mech threw his hands up every time a firework exploded and this amused the group very much. Starscream let Bumblebee down because the seeker's neck started tingling from the lack of Energon flow.

They were having fun, even Soundwave found himself relaxing, receiving strong waves of joy through the links between him and his cassetticons. All of a sudden he realized something was missing; he didn't hear the certain high pitched giggling and cheering. In fact, no one had noticed where Bumblebee had gone to until...

"Query: where is Bumblebee?"

\----

Orion was helping Megatron by fetching datapads in proportion as the Decepticon needed them. "There is something on your mind. What is it?" Though, the gray mech already knew.

"Just... wondering what the others might be doing right now."

The unusually loud clank of the twin doors opening distracted the two of them and Megatron lifted his optics from the datapad he was browsing through. "Oh, you came back early. Did the firework show end already?"

The expression on Starscream's face revealed something was off, Orion could sense it. "S-Starscream? Where's Bumblebee?" he asked, slowly approaching the SIC.

Now the larger mech noticed that the group that just arrived missed one member. He rose from his throne, the seeker visibly tensing up. "Starscream. Answer the question", his voice tight. "I... I do not know, Master..." the timid mech sputtered. The datapads in Orion's hands clattered to the floor which made the young mech flinch, "F-forgive me. I-I'll, um..." and hastily gathered them and picked them up, though never getting up as the fact shot into his spark, the beating getting faster and faster.

"Soundwave, try to get connection with Bumblebee and thereby his location."

The Communications Officer nodded and walked to his console, tapping Bumblebee's comm. link code to the monitor. "Bumblebee, respond."

Nothing, only scratchy buzzing.

"Bumblebee, respond", he repeated, getting no reply.

Megatron's engine revved so menacingly even Orion backed up away from him. "Keep trying", the gray mech growled. "No one will rest until Bumblebee is back home." Everybody in the room knew the Decepticon Leader was dead serious – his optics glowed dangerously bright yet still they had an odd dark hue in them.

\----

The next day was full of nervous optic contacts, whispering and running as everyone who was able to, was doing their part for finding Bumblebee.

"Lord Megatron, we are receiving a message", Soundwave reported. "Signal? From where?" the Kaonite Ruler asked, coming to his CO's console. "Signal: encrypted, unable to track it down. Source: unknown", the blue mech answered, trying to decode the unfamiliar signal by comparing it with the encodings in the Encoding Data Base.

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lord Megatron"_ , a sudden voice echoed from the monitor, showing a scarred mech face. _"Too bad I can't see your face, it'd be so nice to talk with you face to face. Oh well, whatcha gonna do."_

"Identify yourself", Megatron ordered.

_"Ah, yes. Always commanding others, are we now. Sorry, can't do that. Ya see, I wanna stay as a secret for now. That's why I can't see you; encrypted signal. Gonna be careful – I don't wanna be found yet."_

Soundwave started searching for matching faces but came out unsuccessful. "Not found in the EDB, considering other tracking options."

Megatron watched the unknown mech showing in the screen, his rage building up slowly but surely. Suddenly a bark that could've brake glass boomed from the speakers. "Bumblebee?"

_"You know each other? Oh, silly me. Of course you know."_ A dark cackle welled from the mech and a sinister smirk spread on that pale, appalling face.

Orion ran to the console and slammed his hands on the board, his gaze full of hatred. "You slagger! You'll pay for this! I'll kill you! I'll fragging kill you!" he howled. Megatron had slight difficulties to keep him from destroying the whole thing. "Orion, stand down", he murmured to his pet's ear.

_"Hm? 'Orion'? That's a nice name. Though, isn't that a little too rough language for a mech with such a cute name?"_

"No, not at all", Megatron said, ignoring completely the mocking tone the other used. "What do you want?"

_"What do I want? Now, now. Don't rush into things. I'm merely bored and thus I want to have some fun for a while... if you catch my hint."_

After those words, the video connection was cut, leaving Megatron, Orion and the rest to stand in silence. Starscream had slumped on the floor long ago and was now blaming himself for this. The red and blue technodog roared and punched the closest wall, bruising his knuckles and giving the wall nice numerous dents and paint marks.

Soundwave stared the black monitor screen helplessly, his processor searching for even the tiniest possibility and opportunity to find the mech and Bumblebee.

Orion stormed out of the throne room, spitting out every cuss and curse he could possibly remember and voice. Shockwave had to cover Blurr's ears but the damage had been done; Blurr cried and shivered, snuggling closer to his owner.

Megatron helped Starscream up, the SIC's legs buckling. "Let me take you to your quarters. I will tighten the surveillance on every passage. Back to your stations, the lot of you."

\----

Orion leaned against the railing, his gaze blank and not focusing on anything. All he could think about was Bumblebee; where he was? Was he alright? Will he come back home? He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Megatron coming next to him.

"I thought I would find you here. Thinking about Bumblebee?"

The young mech was startled but he gave a weak nod.

"Do not worry, my little one. Bumblebee is strong, you if anyone should be aware of that fact."

"If you came to cheer me up, please forget it", the reply came out feeble.

"Blurr could have use for company right now for I had a task for Shockwave to fulfill."

Orion snorted, burying his face into his arms. "I'm sorry but I don't feel like doing so right now", he mumbled. Megatron sighed but left Orion alone. Better leave him be for some time...

\----

Orion's former personality – the aggressive Razorback – had lifted its helm within the small mech but fortunately it never took control. This incident had made the ex-fighter nigh unpredictable.

The gray mech lay on the berth, his pet on top of him. Orion's whole being shuddered as the new waves of tears tore their way out. "I should've been there!" he yelled, his voice trembling, "I should've fragging been there!"

The Kaonite Ruler stroke the red and black armor, murmuring soothing words. "Shh, Orion. What is done is done. There is nothing you could do to prevent it from happening. Bumblebee will be back home, safe and sound." "What i-if you're wrong? What if we fail?" the smaller mech sobbed.

"We will not fail. You have my word on this, my pet."

Orion rested his helm on the crook of Megatron's neck, whimpering quietly until exhaustion took over.

\----

"Still nothing?" Shockwave inquired as he followed Soundwave's efforts on founding Bumblebee's location. "Negative. Signal: encrypted, efforts on tracking: futile", the smaller mech answered monotonically. "Well keep trying. We have to find him – Starscream will be jumping on the walls literally at this rate", the purple mech huffed, worried about his comrade's mental state.

A week and there was no signs or messages from neither the mysterious mech nor the yellow technodog. Orion was more than ready to go to the Pit and back if that would've brought his smaller friend home.

But, precisely at noon, Soundwave's monitor screen bleeped and red light flashed across it. "Lord Megatron..."

Everybody in the room gathered behind the CO and fixed their optics on the screen. It showed the unpleasantly familiar face and that disgusting smirk.

_"Hello, my dear friends. Did ya miss me?"_

"Order: state your affair." Soundwave's tone was strangely harsh.

_"Ugh, I hate it when someone orders me around. But very well. As you may know"_ , the mech on the other side of the video connection chuckled, _"I have something that belongs to someone over there. I want you all to listen veeery carefully, I only say this once."_

The crowd around the console tuned their audios to the extreme.

_"I got bored with this 'Bumblebee' so you can get him back. The coordinates are here. Make sure you come with a bang. Don't disappoint me, okay? I really look forward to this. Ta."_

The series of numbers flickered on the screen and Soundwave locked them on display.

"We finally have location but we must take extra precaution for avoiding casualties", Megatron commanded once the word had spread inside the palace. "Blitzwing, you go with Lugnut and take Lockdown with you."

"Ja, mein Herr!"

"Barricade, you team up with Blackout."

"Yes, sir."

As Megatron gave the orders, Orion observed the preparations and how mechs ran about teaming up and taking their weapons of choice. Why so much arsenal? They didn't know if there was one mech or an army against them. And as the Decepticon Leader had said; extra precaution.

"I'll be coming too", the red and blue technodog blurted. The larger mech fell silent and turned to face his pet. "No, you are not coming with us", he said sternly. "Why not?! I can be helpful! I'm a fighter! I can defend myself if needed", the young one protested.

Megatron stood his ground. "The risks are too great. I cannot afford losing you." "So what? If I died at least I protected the ones I care about the most!"

That was unexpected. Orion was willing to go and if it cost him his life, he'd go with honor. The larger mech's gaze wandered among his troops and all he could see was acceptance.

"Who am I to smother the flame in your spark, Orion. But your top priority is to stay close to me, understood?"

"Yes." The technodog's optics clearly lit up with excitement, shining brighter than ever before.

\----

"So this is the place, huh? It freaks me out", Orion growled, keeping in mind that Bumblebee was in there somewhere.

The place was an abandoned factory, apparently a steel foundry because there were huge empty containers and a smelter. It reeked of rust, filth and even Energon. The walls were pitch black and stains of molten – and later solidified – steel covered a large area.

Megatron gave the sign for his troops to spread around and take their positions. Orion walked ahead of him, sniffing and listening if he detected any environmental abnormalities. Not before long they came to a room that had nothing in it. Absolutely nothing.

"Welcome. Though, I have to say I'm disappointed. I told you to come with a bang and what do I see? Bunch of mechs _sneaking_ around. I thought you'd be the mech of his words, Megatron."

The cold, rough voice welled from the shadows, sending chills up Orion's back strut.

"I never promised that we would make a scene out of this." As Megatron spoke, Orion sneaked closer to the mech, never letting his guard down. It was dark so the young mech had hard time to see Bumblebee.

"Looking for this?" The mech kicked the yellow technodog on the floor who whimpered in response. This caused Orion to see red. He hauled himself towards the mech but was backhanded away, sending him to skid across the metal surface. The ex-fighter got up to attack again, only to be tossed away once more.

"Orion, do not attack again. That is an order", the gray mech bellowed. In his inability to harm the foul mech, the young mech crouched down, growling from the bottom of his spark.

"That's one snappy little pet you have, Megatron. I bet he's quite of a creature in berth, all clawing and biting... Makes me want him."

By now the troops had come to the room and were now aiming at the mech. "Aah, I see. So you did bring some more folk with you. That's good. Allow me to introduce myself for I haven't done it. I'm Quicksilver, a humble merchandiser of miscellaneous products."

"From now on, you may sell your own rust in the Pit, you scum!" Orion barked, shifting in his place. Megatron shushed him by nudging him with his knee. "We do not need provocation, do we?" he warned his inpatient pet.

"As I mentioned earlier, I'm here to surrender. This little dog wasn't worth my time", Quicksilver hummed, poking the rigid with terror Bumblebee with his foot.

The room was filled with guns being charged ready for firing.

Quicksilver peered around him, a predatory grin forming on his scarred face. "That's just rude; aiming at a defenseless, unarmed mech", he mocked.

"Barricade."

The said mech approached the merchandiser, taking a pair of stasis cuffs out from his subspace. He grabbed the other's wrists and twisted them behind Quicksilver's back using a little more force than necessary. "Khh, watch it. Those arms are delicate work of art."

The very second the capturer was cuffed, Orion rushed to Bumblebee, kneeling down beside him. "Bumblebee?" he called, embracing the smaller one and shot a deadly scowl at Quicksilver. The technodog's growling was unheard before; it tunneled right into everyone's spark in the huge room. It sounded like there was a monster in Orion's stead... as if Orion was possessed by the spirit of a monster. Even his optics looked like taking another hue.

"Orion, stay!" shouted Megatron who saw the change in Orion's body language and optics.

"Yeah, listen to your master, pooch", Quicksilver sneered, hiding his slight nervousness behind a disgusting but thin smirk, "I really should've taken you... You're much more interesting. If only you would've been there..."

"And you come with us. Lord Megatron will have the appropriate judgment for you", Barricade rumbled, pulling the struggling mech into motion.

"... B-big... brother...?" The faint whisper got Orion's attention and he supported Bumblebee's helm against his chest. "You're alright, Bee. You're safe now."

"H... he hurt me."

The fire in the older mech's spark flared up again but he fought the urge. "He won't touch you ever again, I promise that", he murmured, though rage and abomination seeping in his voice.

The red and blue technodog had Bumblebee in his arms and he made sure Quicksilver's gaze never met his as he walked to Megatron.

Back in the palace, Quicksilver was chained and brought in front of Megatron. "You have hurt my family and therefore insulted me! **Deeply!** Do not expect me to go easy on you. Take him away from my sight." With that, Barricade and Blackout dragged the sneering mech to the dungeons for his unspecified time in prison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sticky sexy sex.

"Is everything alright?" the SIC asked, petting the lithe mech on his lap. "Well... I don't say this to be cruel but there are signs of penetration in Bumblebee's valve. There's some good news, though. Fortunately Bumblebee wasn't in heat so there's no worry of him to be with young."

Bumblebee bowed his helm in shame as Hook mentioned about penetration – it really had hurt. Quicksilver had been a huge mech, in every aspect. Starscream reassured him by stroking the yellow back. "Okay. Thanks, Hook."

"Not at all. I'm just doing my duties."

Luckily the incident didn't have any deeper effect on Bumblebee – he allowed Starscream and others near him and dandle him.

"You should've let me kill him, you know", Orion said after Megatron had given Quicksilver his sentence, walking with his master to their quarters. "And by letting you kill him he would not had his punishment", was the strict response. "Well, I would've done it reeeaaaally slowly so he would've suffered even just a little", he insisted, clinging to the strong, gray and red arm.

"I did not know you were into torturing", Megatron mused. "Old habits run deep, I guess... The years in the fighting pit have had an effect on my behavior..." the smaller mech replied, his gaze falling on the floor. "True but remember; you would not be here if I was not successful in training you. You have changed. You are Orion now, not Razorback. Leave it behind", the larger mech advised, pulling his pet into an awkward sideways hug.

Orion yawned widely as he was pressed against Megatron's warm frame. "I think I'll go to rest. This day really sucked the energy out of me." "You go, I will join you shortly after", the older mech said, watching after the other as he disappeared behind the corner.

\----

The red and blue technodog curled up on the berth, grabbing Megatron's pillow and nuzzling it took in the larger mech's scent. The scent swirled and lingered around in his olfactory sensors and made his spark beat faster in bliss. Burying his face further into the pillow, Orion's tail started wagging and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread within his chassis. 'Wh-what is this feeling?' He never had felt like this – though it felt good and... but it was new to him. Maybe he should ask Hook about this tomorrow. Maybe the medic could give some answers.

_Experienced hands roamed over his armor, so talented, so confident. Don't stop... They wandered lower, lower, all the way down to his pelvic plating, giving a gentle rub and sliding even further down._

_What is this? S-so good. Please, don't stop...!_

_Lips touched his abdomen armor, kissing his grill, his hip, his... Whatever in Primus' name was this, he hoped it never ended!_

_The pressure built up in his casing, vents hitched, seams groaning in increasing strain. Arching his back, he moaned as the other dipped one finger in his valve. Aah, that's it! The finger filled him completely and as it curled it brushed over highly sensitive sensor nodes that had earlier been untouched and unstimulated._

_How does it feel?_

_This was the first time he ever had felt like this. It was beyond imagination._

_He yelped as another clawed finger was added. Okay, now it hurt a little..._

_Are you alright?_

_Yes, he was alright as soon as the pain faded away and pleasure took place. Moaning came back as the fingers began to pump in and out. His spike pressed against his plating as it was ignored and in need of attention._

_Turn around._

_What?_

_He was flipped over on his hands and knees, a strong hand placed on his back and pushing him down._

_A strange wave of pleasure surged through him from being dominated like this and it went straight to his spike. The blue and yellow plating withdrew and the silver, already weeping shaft slid out. He heard a faint click behind him and something big and moist brushed against his rim._

_Oh, Primus!_

_Orion..._

_Nnh... please..._

Orion.

_Deeper...!_

Orion!

_Hm? What?_

"Orion, wake up." Megatron's voice was confused, as if he couldn't decide whether he was surprised to hear Orion calling his name or disgusted that the smaller mach had rather... erotic dream about him.

The young mech opened his optics, his vision blurry and hazy. His chassis still went on slight overdrive, the dream clear in his mind. Did he just...? As the reality agglomerated, he wanted to be eaten by the soil. He scrambled from the berth, avoiding optic contact with Megatron and locked himself in the spare room. He had to get his chassis to cool down but every time the dream kept coming back. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' he beat out his fists against his helm to stop the flow of images of Megatron mounting him, himself moaning for more...

He really needed Hook's advice!

\----

"Hook? You here?" the shy calling echoed in the med bay. "Yes? Who's asking?" came the kind reply. "Um... I have something to ask", the technodog mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"Orion. Surprising to see you here. What do you want to ask?"

Orion's vocalize fell silent and he had to reboot it to find his voice again. "Uh, it's kinda sensitive matter..." Hook nodded his helm and encouraged the youngster to continue.

"You see, I... I, uh, saw rather embarrassing dream a-about Megatron."

Hook understood what Orion meant and gestured him to sit. "Have you seen these kind of dreams before or was this the first time?" "Th-this was the first time." Damn it, Orion could feel how his cheeks were burning!

"And what did your dream include? I know this is embarrassing and hard for you but I try to help you."

The young mech swallowed and tried to make himself more comfortable on the chair. "It... I mean I was under Megatron and... his hands were all over me and... Oh, Primus!" "It's okay, Orion. I won't be telling anybody."

"Okay... so, uh, he was touching me and... and I liked it. A lot. Then he... slipped his finger in me. After that he flipped me over on my hands and knees and... pushed in."

"Even if it was just a dream, did you feel like it was happening for real? As if you two were doing it right there and then?" Orion couldn't face Hook so he kept his optics fixed on the floor and nodded. "This is interesting. For I have studied your records and your heat is yet five months away so it cannot be that so there is another explanation for your fantasy."

"And... what is that?" Orion asked, reserve clearly heard in his voice.

"What do you feel towards lord Megatron?"

That caught the smaller mech by surprise. "Um... I like him very much. After all he's my master. He's the most important person in my life."

"Hmm, hmm. Since you've been his... pet", Hook wasn't so keen of using the word pet, "for some time now and you've been with him pretty much all the time it seems that you're falling in love with him", he beamed, a pleased expression on his face. "F-falling in love? I guess that makes sense but... I can't imagine me and... Megatron together."

"Why not?" There was certain curiosity in Hook's voice. "I'm a technodog, a hybrid. And Megatron's codeline is one of the purist ones on all Cybertron. So there's a huge gap between us. It wouldn't work out in any way."

Orion's frame shivered slightly – he really, really liked Megatron but he was _only a pet_ and pets cannot fall in love with their masters. "I think our Lord considers you as more than just a pet." It was as if Hook could read Orion's thoughts. "Now what I want you to do is to act normally and let things evolve on their own, hm?"

"Uh, okay. I'll try..." The heat on his cheeks just couldn't agree to go away!

"That's a good Orion. Sorry I have to shoo you out but I've got some tests to run and records to update."

The technodog left the med bay. Perhaps he should just... put this matter to the back of his mind and forget about it. And he had to get some fresh air – his chassis felt like suffocating.

\----

Orion was strangely silent that day. Not only did he avoid optic contact with Megatron but also was ill at ease when on his master's lap.

"If your recent behavior is due to your dream last night, let me tell you; I am not disgusted at all", Megatron spoke to his pet who was lying behind the throne. "Come here." Orion flinched at the command – he didn't want to! Nonetheless, the youngster got up and circled the throne. Luckily there was nobody else at the time.

Megatron gently grabbed Orion's wrist and pulled him on his lap. The smaller mech tensed up but as the other pressed his helm against his chest, he calmed down.

The sound of Megatron's spark beating beneath the gray chest armor soothed Orion.

_Thump... thump... thump... thump..._

Orion sat in Megatron's lap and listened to the steady beating of the mech's spark.

As the technodog had fallen into recharge, Megatron carried him to their quarters and onto the berth. Feeling the soft sheets, Orion hummed and rolled on the berth for a few seconds before settling comfortably on the middle.

This sight warmed Megatron and he, too, lay on the berth, taking his beloved pet close to him. Ever so carefully he moved Orion's helm and hands to rest on his upper arm while rubbing behind the blue ear and stroking it. The red and blue technodog's chassis radiated warmth and well-being as he snuggled the red part of Megatron's arm.

This was something Megatron had dreamed about ever since Orion came to his palace for the first time; Orion safely in his arms, completely his... well, not yet entirely his but soon, very soon he would claim the spark of this very being. And perhaps get a sparkling or two...

Megatron didn't know when but Orion was wide awake and licking the garnet armor, his tail wagging. "So you pretended you were recharging?" the larger mech murmured, his hand still rubbing the twitching ear. "You tricked me."

Orion grinned and leant in to the touch.

"Primus, you are beautiful..." The whisper was simple but it meant even more. The smaller mech rose on his hands and knees, his optics taking a dimmer hue. "Do you still want me? Do you want me although I'm not a creation of Primus but a filthy result of ambitious tests?"

Damn, those words really hurt Megatron.

"Orion... I want you more than anything." He had no idea how else to put it. It had to be admitted; there were no words to describe how much he wanted this young mech or how much he meant to him!

The Decepticon Leader stroke the pale blue cheek, his hand caressing the plating. Orion gave a quick lick to the thumb and soon kissed the tip. A dark gray tongue shyly slid under the digit, savoring the faint taste and as the black finger brushed against the wet piece of flexible metal, a breathy moan escaped from Orion's vocalizer. The blue gaze met a crimson one, fierce and lustful.

The youngster flopped down on his side, swinging his leg over Megatron's ash gray thigh. "Do you really... think so?" the technodog demanded, swallowing a thick lump that had formed in his throat tubing. Megatron shifted, his hand roaming down Orion's back. "Yes", was the curt answer. The black hand got lower, until it reached the base of the ex-fighter's tail. "Unh..."

Oh, Orion's tail was sensitive? Interesting... Perhaps more touching emitted a louder sound from him?

Megatron started stroking the base of the blue tail and his ambitions were correct; Orion writhed under the tender stimulation, groaning how good it felt that someone was giving him such pleasure just by touching his tail. Once again, the Decepticon shifted, only this time to top Orion.

You could see Orion was slightly scared for he had no idea what to do. He did trust Megatron completely but yet it was all new to him. "No need to be scared, beloved. You will not be hurt", whispered the larger mech and slowly began to knead Orion's pelvic plating.

Primus, bless it all! Orion's vision was filled with sparks of tickling pleasure. It didn't take much for him to open his panel and with a faint click his valve was exposed for the first time – willingly.

"You are an eager one", Megatron chuckled, amused with the reaction. "Something wrong with it?" The Kaonite Ruler shook his helm and pressed his lips against Orion's delicate neck. "Mmmh, nothing at all." The younger mech gasped as one finger invaded his unprepared valve.

The dream he had last night... Oh, Gods! It was... it was happening... His dream was about to come true! That was enough for him to free his aching spike.

The black finger slid over every sensor cluster it could find and reach – just the right places...!

Orion's first coupling with a bigger technodog hybrid had been rather violent with all its growling, biting and clawing – and don't forget the fighting that usually preceded by the actual mating. It had left a few reminders on both parties' armor which were still visible on the red and blue technodog's valve rim. As the other technodog had been bigger, he was entitled to mount the smaller one.

And the fact that there were other hybrids and the breeders watching didn't make the situation any easier...

The young mech turned around, much to Megatron's surprise, pressing his chest against the berth, his tail bent to the side. Whimpering at the new sensation the position brought, Orion pushed back to get more. Megatron carefully added a second finger which slightly startled his pet, receiving a low growl. "Shh, shh, shh, my little pet", the gray mech murmured to the other, bending over the trembling in pleasure being, supporting himself to his other strong arm.

Orion was a greedy little pet; his clenching valve tried to pull the moving fingers deeper as moans and gasps welled from his vocalizer.

It was becoming too much to handle for Megatron and he opened his panel that hid his throbbing length. It brushed against Orion's valve. "This might hurt a bit", came the quiet warning before the warlord pushed in.

Ooooh, Gods above, have some mercy! Megatron gasped as his spike was met with tight, tight walls of Orion's valve. He could bury himself to the hilt and he never felt the something that should've been there.

No seal...

As Megatron was completely in, he stayed still for a moment, recouping as the quivering valve almost captured his spike, drawing it even deeper. "I... it w-went so... deep..." the technodog moaned, clutching the sheets beneath, nearly tearing them apart. Orion felt like being split apart for Megatron being so big but at the same time it filled him oh, so nicely!

The Decepticon withdrew until only the tip of his spike remained in and slowly rolled back in, grunting how Orion's opening swallowed him, the walls massaging him all the way.

The technodog's whimpering mixed up with Megatron's deep moaning and whispering, filling the room with the musky scent of interfacing, passion and steamy lust.

The overwhelming pleasurable assault hit Orion's chassis wave after wave, thrust after processorblowing thrust. It felt so good as Megatron's spike brushed over the sensor clusters, sending shivers of need and want... shivers of possession up and down their spinal struts.

" _You_ are all I need, Orion. You burn my spark. You mess up with my processor. You are mine", the larger mech growled between his thrusts as he ground deeper in.

Out.

In.

Orion returned the stronger pounding with a low, long snarl accompanied by a pleading bark whilst the pulsating, ebony spike found the very sweet-spot within his valve. Condensation droplets began to form on their armors, glistening, making their colors more vibrant but still as dull as on a rainy day.

Megatron bent over Orion, fondling, nibbling and gently biting the other's twitching ears, earning a yelp from the younger mech as the Decepticon buried further in, the tip of his spike now nudging the channel of Orion's gestation chamber. The red and blue technodog tried to keep himself from groaning louder but it... it became harder and harder to do so. His fully erected spike ached in need of touch, stroke, anything!, his spark hammering faster as the pressure built up, getting ready for the sweet release.

The older mech seemed to understand what Orion needed and the black fingertips ran over the silver gray shaft, pressing and tracing a few glowing blue components along all the way to the slit. He gave couple of firm rubs to the tip, causing the technodog to moan and buck his hips to the touch. "More?" the larger mech purred. Orion couldn't form any words but made a noise that resembled a squeak but came out more like a grunt. "More it is, then", the gray mech smirked.

The caressing got Orion to squirm a little and his whimpering frantic. The hand stroking his spike and the massive, ebony member inside him, sliding in and out and the sounds they both made were becoming too much for the youngster to bear. Arching his back, the red and blue technodog moaned, his claws digging into the sheets and the tight knot opened and the built-up pressure exploded, allowing him to have his release. As his valve walls clamped down around Megatron's spike, quivering, the larger mech overloaded with a breathy growl.

The strong arms trembled as the Decepticon tried to maintain his balance, pulling out of Orion as the shivers of his overload faded away. "I did not hurt you, did I?" he asked, just to be sure. After all, he had been pretty rough on the other in almost brute way of declaring Orion's chassis. The smaller mech shook his helm wearily, a sigh escaping his lips. He nuzzled the black hand right in front of his face and turned carefully to his side, wincing as his chassis complained at the movement. He wanted more. He wasn't done yet! With slightly shaking hands he reached up for Megatron's ash gray chest and gestured the other to do something by dragging his claws along the surface, nearly leaving scratch marks.

"It is too early for that, my beloved. We should wait for the right-"

Megatron's face was lit with green, silver and pale blue light. Orion's optics were full of determination, passion and above all, _readiness_ for bonding. The Kaonite Ruler sighed at his pet's stubbornness and with a click his own, blazing crimson with golden hue spark met Orion's fairly smaller one.

Orion swallowed nervously. Was this a good idea? He wanted to be with Megatron with everything he had to offer but... then again he was afraid. Afraid of that the larger mech was about to see his disgusting and humiliating past... No, this was a _great_ idea.

Megatron lowered himself, slowly, and their sparks began to beat faster and stronger until they beat on the same frequency and speed. The colors blended and the two glowing life-sources licked each other and merged.

Pulses of electricity crackled through their systems, the flood of images filling their visions; Megatron saw Orion's past life and vice versa. Some memories flickered past their optics slower but mostly it was like someone was fast-forwarding a video footage.

_"Are you going to sit here and do nothing?" a young mech raged in front of another mech, his voice about to crack. "Be gone, Megatronus. I do not have any more use for you", the older mech spoke and pointed his gun at the youngling._

Rage. Disappointment.

_"Get up! Get up, you piece of scrap!" a raw voice commanded as the mech kicked a small mech on the ground. The kicker roared as the mech that was being beaten didn't obey and began to kick him with more force. "Get. The. Frag. Up!" he bellowed between the kicks._

Fear. Agony.

_"You're worthless", said a whole different voice, a harsh and raspy voice, "Your Creator turns in her grave because of you."_

Weakness.

_It was dark. Only a faint, pale light gave off some comfort. Two shadows appeared on the dull black wall. They were speaking... or rather whispering. "Are you sure?" the other asked. "Absolutely, you have my word", came the reply, "So do we have a deal, then?" "Deal." The chinking of credits exchanging the owner was very audible._

Sorrow. Anger. Spite. Disrespect...

But also...

Trust.

_"Don't worry, my sweet-spark. Everything will be fine, trust me. You are my world and I could never abandon you. I love you."_

Joy.

Even **love** , circling around in their sparks as an ancient ghost, forgotten but strong.

Orion wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, gritting his teeth and growling weakly as his second overload shook his chassis. The other followed in suit, pure ecstasy surging in his veins and taking him.

The memories flew by, some clear as day, some incoherent as if the files were corrupted, but there they were, nonetheless. Once the flow of messy memories withdrew to the back of his mind and their sparks returned to their chambers, Megatron gained consciousness and scanned the lithe mech beneath him for possible damage. Nothing, thank Gods.

Orion opened his optics, the light getting brighter in them... and tears rolling down. The gray mech didn't realize he himself had shed a tear that was running down his cheek. "I'm s-so sorry you had to see th-that", the red and blue technodog sobbed, his voice trembling as well as his chassis. Megatron cupped the blue face and placed one soft kiss on the blue crest. "There is nothing you should apologize for. You are not the one to blame", Megatron whispered, allowing a few more tears to fall and holding close the form of the one he truly loved.

Little did they know that there was new life already created, forming in Orion's gestation chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

In the following weeks, Orion didn't feel so good. He had to consume Energon for two and still he wouldn't feel satisfied. And do not get me started with the mood swings he had starting to have lately; some days he was happy as ever, searching for affection, but some days the direct opposite; growling at everyone, including Megatron, scowling, sulking... A real beast. A really _cranky_ beast.

"I-it can't be... Surely it's impossible. But perhaps I've done a miscalculation- No, I have not. My calculations are precise and there's no way they can be false statements. Hindsight..." the medic muttered to himself as he paced between his office, the operation table, his console and Orion who was sitting on the med berth. Hook hastily walked to the youngster, took a re-scan and returned to his console to enter the data plane.

It showed positive.

"But your heat is still three months 17 days away. How is it possible for you to be carrying? As far as I know, you shouldn't be able to get pregnant without your heat." Hook was beyond stunned, shocked even. He had calculated Orion's heat precisely to be months away and yet the technodog had managed to get pregnant.

There was already a small bulge visible on Orion's mid torso. The red and blue mech was surprised himself to know that he was carrying. He hadn't planned for this! He rubbed the bulge with his hand, feeling very, very weak pulses from the growing protoform.

Megatron had a hunch how they got into this "mess" but he also had counted on Orion's heat cycle to be regular. The gray mech blamed himself on this. He should've been more strict and not dive helm first... but as the heat of their interfacing was sky-high back then, that evening, he couldn't ignore the beauty beneath him, couldn't reject him.

"We spark-bonded", he said, taking Hook aback.

"That... explains some of this", the medic stuttered after a painfully long minute, "But it does not explain is that how on Cybertron did Orion become carrying. As I said, he needs to be in heat to be able to carry and-"

An imaginary light was switched on above Hook's helm. "Unless... you interfaced right before bonding which would've left some transfluids inside Orion's valve and thus some nanites managed to get into his gestation chamber. All it takes to get pregnant is just even one nanite. And now, in this case, that one was successful", Hook babbled as he wandered to his office to gather up the list of additives, minerals and other nutrients what Orion would be needing as his pregnancy proceeded and the protoform evolved.

"Off with you two now. I need some peace to gather up the list for Orion's Energon portions." He snapped his fingers and his assistant skipped to him from his data work.

Orion hopped down from the berth, though carefully as he was now accounted to protect two lives instead of one. "Thank you, Hook", the Decepticon Leader thanked, only getting a reckless wave from the medic as the mech was preoccupied with his research for the right additives for Orion to carry the sparkling to this world, healthy and strong.

\----

As Megatron and Orion walked back to their quarters, the technodog was unusually quiet. "Is there something bothering you, Orion?" the larger mech asked, worrying about his love's silent mood. The red and blue mech shook his helm. "It's just that... what if I won't be a good Carrier? What if I can't form a bond with the little one? What if I reject it?" "You will be an excellent Carrier. And do not worry about the bond. It is an individual matter; some form it long before the sparkling is born, some after and some... well, let us say that it takes time. Only time will tell us" the Decepticon spoke in a gentle tone, wrapping his arm around Orion.

Once back in their quarters, Orion climbed onto the berth and closed his optics, never really initiating his recharge cycle but relaxing on the soft sheets, digesting all the information he just had received. "Is there... is there something I could do for you, beloved?" Megatron asked, sitting on the edge of the berth and stroke the black and red back plating.

"Uh... not really... I just feel tired", was the quiet, weary reply. "Do you wish me to be here with you?" After a few seconds of pondering, Orion nodded. With that, Megatron lay down next to his love, pulling him closer. "Do not worry, Orion. We will be fine. Hook is the best medic I know and I rely on him completely and thus you should as well", he murmured, rubbing affectionately his palm over the slight bulge that was hidden under Orion's abdominal plating.

Based on Hook's calculations, Orion's gestation period lasts about three more months, if not four. The Decepticon Leader was excited about the idea of being a Creator soon but now what mattered the most was for him to be there for the technodog and support him, unconditionally.

\----

"Go away!" the technodog snapped and slung his cube of Energon to the wall. "P-please, Orion. You shouldn't stress yourself. Stress has a bad influence on the growing sparkling", Gadget whimpered, peeking from behind a flipped table. "I don't care! GET OUT!" Orion growled, ready to attack the poor medical assistant.

The scared mech flew out of the room, leaving the furious Orion to pace around the room as if he was a genuine cyberwolf imprisoned in a cage.

"Gadget is right, Orion. You must not stress yourself. I know cases in which mechs and femmes have lost their sparkling because of stress", came the rumbling comment. "Then you try and carry a sparkling that grows bigger each day and basically eats you inside out!" the small mech snarled, taking a defensing pose. "That is enough", the gray mech commanded and walked to Orion, blocking any possible escaping route, "Calm down."

Orion glowered at the larger mech and a menacing growl welled from him. "Leave me alone", he muttered, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Is the sparkling giving strains on your back?" was the sincere question, although it was a change of topic... somewhat.

"... yeah." It was pretty painful when your abdominal plating was being stretched and having more weight to carry than normally.

"Then hop on the berth and I will give you a back massage. It will help... or at least it relaxes", Megatron suggested. Orion did as was told and lay down on his stomach, though it was hard to get into a comfortable position for the bulge had grown.

Even though Megatron had said he'd give a back massage, he couldn't resist the urge to touch those sleek, perfectly carved legs, those curvy hips... yes, it was indeed difficult not to. Seemed like Orion didn't care as long as he was given the promised massage...

He began with the right calf, making sure he was very throughout with it. Then he lifted the leg and gave a few solid rubs to the shin and the he repeated the same for the left leg. Coming back down to the ankles, the gray mech rotated them one by one gently, feeling how the joints complained quietly by crackling – and the technodog just 'mmh'd as he did so.

Now it was time for those lovely thighs... Mmh, yes, so perfect. He was more precise with the thighs, and he did even get a relaxed moan from the technodog as his black hands worked with the seams, joints and wires. "Does this feel good?" the older mech asked, wanting to be sure.

"Mm-hmm~" Orion was nothing but molten iron by now. If it wasn't for the grumbling feeling in his tank, he would've fallen into recharge about two minutes ago.

Megatron shifted and eased the tensions in Orion's back with his experienced fingers. Not a single seam or a wire was missed as he massaged his way over the black and red back and to the delicate neck and shoulders. Orion sighed in euphoria and let his mind wander wild.

Unfortunately, everything has its ending at some point and this moment was broken rather shortly by Hook who had brought the red and blue mech's Energon portion.

_"My Lord, I have Orion's Energon. May I enter?"_

Megatron huffed as the serene atmosphere was shattered and got up from the berth. "Come in." Orion refused to move – he was feeling absolutely relaxed and groggy but his tanks demanded refueling. He rolled around on his back and heaved a tired sigh. He watched as Megatron took the tray of Energon, Hook disappearing again – perhaps to examine the technodog's samples – and the gray mech returned to the berth. He gave the first cube to the smaller mech and adjusted himself to sit behind him so the carrying mech could rest against him while consuming the bitter-tasting Energon.

The larger mech wrapped his arms around the lithe frame in his embrace and draw tender circles over the black plating.

"Ah! Did you feel that?" the youngster exclaimed, nearly spilling his Energon as he felt a tiny kick within him.

"I did..." Megatron was as surprised as his love was. To confirm it wasn't his imagination, he pressed his palms against the bulge. Now he felt some weak vibration! Was the sparkling trying to communicate with its Carrier? "It feels... weird", Orion said honestly, "Should we go and see Hook?" Megatron nodded at that and rose from the berth to call his medic.

"Hook."

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

"As we were relaxing, Orion suddenly felt a tiny kick and then weak vibration from his gestation chamber. Is there anything to worry about?"

Hook looked baffled, to be honest. Surely it wasn't...

_"Uh... I suggest you to come over, just in case. I'll run few tests and scans over Orion so we can be sure."_

With that, the Kaonite Ruler picked Orion up and walked him to the med bay.

\----

"The due date is closing in, based on this data. And you said there was kicking and vibration, yes?" Orion gave a nervous look to Megatron and bowed his helm once. "Hahhaa! This is wonderful!" the medic yelled and threw his arms up.

That kind of reaction from Hook was unseen and unheard before.

"Now I can say for sure that the birth is in a month and the sparkling is strong and healthy. In fact, we can already hear its sparkbeat. Care to hear it?"

Of course they wanted to hear their first-born's sparkbeat!

Hook grabbed a device and gestured Orion to lie down. He then connected the device with his monitor and tuned it. At first there was nothing but then...

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump...

"Why does it sound so different from ours?" the red and blue mech asked, wondering the strange beat.

The medic smiled. "Do not worry, Orion. It is absolutely normal for sparklings to have a faster pulse than us grown-ups. And that is what a healthy spark should sound like."

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump...

It was like the little one was eager for something, looking forward to come to this world.

'My sparkling... My little sparkling...' That was all Orion could think about; his, _their_ sparkling. It was a bittersweet shame they couldn't see it – on the other hand, it was part of the excitement that came along not knowing what the little one looked like. They'd have some fun to guess which one the sparkling would resemble more.

"Isn't that the most wonderful sound?" the medic got a little carried away. Orion giggled at the medic's expression. He was just like a proud Creator to hear his sparkling for the first time. Well, he had many reasons to be proud; he had been able to bring a half-dead technodog to the books of living, he managed to teach him to speak and now this. There was no way he would let Orion's or the sparkling's well-beings plummet now.

"What I want you to do, Orion, is to rest, take it easy and avoid unnecessary moving because the last month is the most critical time in carrying. Everything can happen", Hook advised and helped the smaller mech to sit up. "And since it's your first carrying, I recommend special caution."

Gadget walked in, his arms full of datapads for Hook. "Here are the datapads you asked for, Hook. I hope I got them all." "Ah, thank you, Gadget. Place them on my desk and I'll check them later."

The assistant bowed his helm and greeted Megatron and Orion good day before disappearing to Hook's office. "Gadget, wait", the red and blue mech suddenly called after the blue mech. "I... I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier", he apologized, his ears pulled back.

"Nah, it's alright, Orion. I know how mechs can be when they're in the middle of pregnancy", Gadget waved it off, smiling reassuringly, "So how's the sparkling?" "It's doing perfectly, thanks to Hook and you."

That got Gadget's optics to gleam with joy but just when he was about to say something more, Hook shooed him to his office. "We have work to do, Gadget, and lord Megatron and Orion are busy with their own businesses."

Even though Hook's behavior seemed rude at times, it was his way to show gratitude and affection towards others around him. That and he was very dedicated to his job. Hook's expertise was something that was highly taken for granted – in a good way, of course.

\----

It was getting more and more uncomfortable and difficult for Orion to move around, not to mention to recharge peacefully. The throbbing strain around his gestation chamber was painful and not even Megatron's massages had any help whatsoever. The birth was closing in...

Orion was curled up around his abdominal plating on the berth, whispering soft words to his sparkling even if he knew the sparkling wouldn't hear his voice but the low rumbling that occurred every now and then as he spoke. "You really are giving me some hard time, little one. Let's make it all worth it, shall we?" He got a thin electric pulse and sent one back. This was his and the sparkling's way of communication until the birth and the pulses got stronger and stronger every day which by itself messaged that the due date was close.

"I wonder what you'll look like."

"It will be as fair as its Carrier, I am sure", Megatron purred next to Orion. Such a compliment made the smaller mech blush and a shy smile pulled the corner of his lips.

Snuggling closer, Orion hummed a lullaby he had never heard but somehow knew the melody. Megatron, though, recognized it and warmth spread in his spark. The lullaby was the one his own Carrier had sung to him when he was a sparkling. "Seems like we have shared more than just visions of our memories", he spoke, pulling the younger mech against his chest.

Taking the hint from Megatron's words, Orion continued humming the lullaby whilst the gray mech sunk into his thoughts and quietly sang along the melody with the ancient Kaonite dialect.

_The night has fallen, my darling.  
But don't be afraid.  
I'm here with you.  
Holding your hand._

_Twinkle the stars,  
shines the moon.  
But above them all  
is you._

_Blessed by Primus,  
graced by Unicron.  
Marvel the world  
that spreads in front of you._

_Because this world  
is meant for you.  
You are the brightest star._

_You are the brightest star._

It was strange for Megatron to remember the lyrics of a lullaby he had last heard in his sparklinghood – though it was a memory he would never let go of...

\----

"Hey, Orion. When is the little one coming?" Blurr asked, studying the datapad that held the sparkling's info. The said technodog lifted his helm from his pad, giving Blurr his full attention. "Well, according to Hook, the birth should be within a week."

"So soon? Wow..." the yellow technodog wondered, "Can't wait for the little one, though. I'm excited to see how it'll look like." Orion smiled a little, his gaze dropping to the huge bulge that was hidden underneath his abdominal plating. "I have to admit that the birth scares me... I know it'll hurt but... as long as Megatron's beside me, I'll do just fine."

"We'll be there, too", beamed Bumblebee with a big grin on his face.

Orion could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping across his normally pale blue face. "Uh... I don't think it's such a good idea..." he mumbled.

"Aww, come on, Orion. We won't purge or faint, if that's what you're so worried about", the youngest technodog chuckled. "No, it's not that," Orion muttered. "But?" the two other inquired. The youngster shut down his vocalizer and made a zip gesture over his lips – he's not telling Blurr and Bumblebee that he doesn't want them to see him all screaming and bleeding Energon.

This let Blurr and Bumblebee disappointed but they had to see the birth one way or another!

\----

Orion was recharging soundlessly when he felt sharp pain in his mid-torso. He sat up with a start and clutched his abdominal plating. Why did the sparkling have to come _now_ , of all times of the day? The peaceful dream he just had was now a distant memory. "Ngh...!"

The sudden movement had woken up Megatron. "Love? What is wrong?" But he didn't need the answer for he already knew. Picking up Orion, the gray mech rushed to the med bay, giving a good shock to Hook and Gadget who were enjoying their breakfast Energon. " **HOOK!** " he bellowed and the medic ran to his Lord, Gadget following right behind. "Oh, right. Gadget, prepare the med berth and take the equipment", the medic said as he dashed to the one of the many cabinets and grabbed few bottles and containers.

Gadget did as was told, disinfected his hands and gestured Megatron to bring the whimpering technodog to the berth. The assistant attached a drip to Orion as soon as he was placed on the berth. There was a small, vertical split visible that went across the silver grill and in no time the black plating would open, too. "There is no time for epidural; the birth is already started", Hook hissed – more to himself than to any other – as he once more poured some disinfectant on his equipment to be sure they were clean.

He took a small-bladed scalpel and eased the slits more open. The red and blue mech shrieked and tried to thrash but his movements were blocked by Megatron who grabbed the blue hands into his own large one and with his free arm he pinned down the kicking legs.

"There is no way I will sedate him. It's too late. I am terribly sorry, Orion, but you have to just endure. This won't take long", Hook tried to appease Orion as he worked with the slowly opening plating, "I hope", he added under his breath.

Orion howled in pain; this situation was too much alike the time in the fighting pit!

Finally the plating gave in enough for Hook to see a tiny, blue feet peeking out and soon a shrieking sparkling was pulled out into the cold world whereas the place it had just been was nice and warm.

"It's... he's fine. He's fine and healthy", the medic rejoiced, relieved about the fact the birth was so hard. He took the newborn to be cleaned and tugged into a heating blanket. Orion panted hard, only too happy for it to be over and relaxed against the med berth. Gadget began to close the plating and Megatron wiped the spilled Energon away with a cleaning cloth.

"Wh... where's my puppy?" the technodog spoke, his voice raspy and feeble, the tone evidence of Pit on the loose if the sparkling wasn't safely in his arms. "Hook cleaned him and wrapped a heating blanket around him so he would not get cold", the Decepticon Leader murmured to his love, nuzzling the blue but wet cheek. "Let us get you dried up, shall we?", he pointed out and tenderly dabbed a new cloth against the youngster's forehelm and face.

"Here comes the newborn", chimed the medic, carrying a small bundle like a veteran. Orion sat up a little in worry and reached out his arms. "He looks like you, Orion", Hook smiled, giving some space to the fresh parents after lowering the now silent but curious sparkling into the red and blue technodog's safety.

And indeed; the sparkling did look like Orion... or at least his optics resembled those of his Carrier's. His color scheme was mostly ash gray but there were marvelous bright blue areas such as his legs from knees down, pelvic plating and forearms. To be honest, he had inherited the best features from both Megatron and Orion; he was a balanced, _perfect_ mixture of them. And do not forget those floppy ears that would erect as the sparkling grew and that still stub of a fluffy tail.

"He's so beautiful", Megatron whispered and planted a kiss on top of his little one's helm.

"What name will you give him?" Gadget asked, completely fascinated by the little miracle.

"Dawn", replied Orion, though refusing to take his gaze from his puppy.

No one had any argue to that.

Orion wondered at what all he had to go through until he was blessed with love, a mate and the most beautiful sparkling you could ever imagine. He was glad he had been strong enough for that time to come.

He had a family now. A complete one.


End file.
